Field of the Invention
The invention is an electromagnetically operable high-pressure gas valve.
Background of the Invention
From prior art, various electromagnetically operable high-pressure gas valves are known, which are embodied as pilot valves. In such high-pressure gas valves, between the high-pressure side and the low-pressure side a pilot opening with a pilot seat and a main opening with a main seat are arranged, whereby the pilot seat can be closed with the pilot sealing element and the main seat can be closed with a main sealing element. In the high-pressure gas valves known from prior art, as shown in FIG. 3, the pilot sealing element and the main sealing element are both moved via a common anchor.
FIG. 3 shows a cross-sectional illustration of a high-pressure gas valve 100 known from prior art, with an anchor 101 being arranged in a pressure pipe 118. The pressure pipe 118 is provided with a circumferential recess in a section of a rear edge of the anchor 101, which is embodied such that except for a connection brace here a double-cone is formed to guide the flow between the rear part and the frontal part of the pressure pipe. At the exterior of the pressure pipe a coil 112 is arranged that can be electrified, which is suitably embodied for operating the anchor 101 when electrified. The coil 112 is provided at the rear with an annular embodied brace 122 for guiding the flow, which guides a magnetic field of the coil 112 in the direction of the pressure pipe 118.
At the front, the pressure pipe 118 shows a circumferential step, which is embodied both for guiding the magnetic field as well as for supporting the coil 112 and for fastening the high-pressure gas valve 100, for example at a container.
In the present case, the anchor 101 is essentially embodied like a hollow cylinder, with a pilot sealing element 106 being arranged at the front inside the anchor 101. The pilot sealing element 106 is embodied suitable for closing a pilot bore 105 with a pilot seat 103, which bore being embodied in a transitional part 113, with at the front thereof a main sealing element 110 being embodied for closing a main opening 109 with a main seat 107. The transitional part 113, as discernible from FIG. 3, is provided with two press pins 111, arranged opposite each other, can engage the bore 114 of the anchor 101. The main sealing element 110 is arranged at the transitional part 113 and/or in a groove and embodied suitable to seal the main seat 107.
In a closed position of the high-pressure gas valve 100, shown in FIG. 3, the main sealing element 110 closes the main opening 109 and seals at the main seat 107 embodied circumferential at the main opening 109. Further, in the closed position the pilot opening 105 is closed by the pilot sealing element 106, with the pilot sealing element 106 sealing at the pilot seat 103. Between the press pins 111, impressed in the transitional part 113, and the bore 114 in the anchor 101 a first distance a1 is given in the axial direction, which is at least equivalent to a height of a pilot stroke for opening the pilot seat 103.
In order to open the pilot seat, the coil 112 is electrified such that the anchor 101 is pulled off the pressure pipe 118 opposite the pressure acting in the closing direction as well as a spring force of the spring 124 acting in the closing direction and thus the pilot sealing element 106 arranged in the anchor 101 is lifted off the pilot seat 103. After the pilot seat 103 has been opened, a pressure equalization occurs by the pilot opening 105 between the high-pressure side H and the low-pressure side N so that the pressure at the input side pin is subsequently equivalent to the pressure at the output side pout. By this pressure equalization the pressures change, acting upon the transitional part 113 and the main sealing element 110, and are essentially compensated. By another electrification of the coil, 112 the anchor 101 is further pulled into the pressure pipe 118, against the spring force of the pressure spring 124, so that the transitional part 113 and thus the main sealing element 110 are lifted off the main seat 107 via the press pins 111 engaging the bore 114 and thus the main opening 109 is released. This way, the full cross-section available between the high-pressure side H and the low-pressure side N is opened and the maximum amount of gas can flow.
When the anchor 101 is pulled maximally into the pressure pipe 118, it is located in the so-called core position, this means that a rear edge of the anchor 101 contacts the back of the pressure pipe 118, which is embodied in the present case as the core 102.
When the electricity applied to the coil 112 is reduced, due to the spring force first the pilot sealing element 106 closes the pilot seat 103 and subsequently the main sealing element 110 closes the main seat 107, so that at the high-pressure side H the input pressure is completely reestablished and the low-pressure side N can perhaps be released from pressure.
At the valves known from prior art it is considered disadvantageous that at a point of time at which the strongest pressure and spring forces must be overcome, namely at the time at which the pilot sealing element 106 is lifted off the pilot seat 103, between the anchor 101 and the core 102 arranged at the rear the largest operating air gap is given, this means the greatest distance between the anchor 101 and the core 102 arranged at the rear. Due to the fact that a maximally available force of the electromagnet exponentially reduced with increasing operating air gap, the coil system must be sized for this maximally necessary force at this maximal operating air gap so that here coils are necessary with high ampere turns. This is considered disadvantageous.
It is further considered disadvantageous that length tolerances occurring with regards to a depth of the bore in the pressure pipe 118, length tolerances of the anchor 101, of the bore 114 in the anchor 101, as well as length tolerances of the transitional part 113 and in the area of the main sealing element 105 and further in the positioning of the main seat 107 act additively by the serial arrangement of these components, and thus relatively large safety buffers must be considered.
This shall be attained with the present invention.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetically operable high-pressure gas valve, which does not show the disadvantages known from prior art.
This objective is attained in an electromagnetically operable high-pressure gas valve as described herein.